I Miss You Onii-chan
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Sejak Touya jauh darinya karena kuliah di luar kota, muncul rasa rindu mengisi relung hati Sakura. Baru kali inilah Sakura harus merasakan hidup tanpa kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. / Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa Sakura ucapkan pada Touya. "Aku merindukanmu, Onii-chan ..." / Future!AU. TouSaku brother-sister relationship fic. For #Siblingisasi


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura was created by CLAMP

Warning: Future!AU, OOC, ada typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita gak jelas, dsb

Summary: Sejak Touya jauh darinya karena kuliah di luar kota, muncul rasa rindu mengisi relung hati Sakura. Baru kali inilah Sakura harus merasakan hidup tanpa kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. / Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa Sakura ucapkan pada Touya. "Aku merindukanmu, Onii-chan ..." / Future!AU. TouSaku brother-sister relationship fic. For #Siblingisasi by reycchi/reynyah. Happy reading and enjoy!

 ***I Miss You Onii-chan***

Kriiiing!

Suara alarm membangunkan Sakura dari dunia mimpinya. Gadis bermahkota coklat _caramel_ pendek itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut selimut menggeliat perlahan.

"Hoe ...?" Sakura bangkit dari baringannya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Lalu dia mematikan alarmnya dan melihat jam di situ.

"Wah, sudah jam setengah tujuh ..." gumamnya pelan. Dia lalu menguap sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menghinggapi dirinya. Kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan termenung. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang seakan masih melayang.

"Sakura-san, kamu sudah bangun?" Suara sang ayah menyahuti Sakura dari luar kamar. "Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo, bergegaslah!"

"Ha'i!" seru Sakura, mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di sana, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah SMP-nya dan mendandani dirinya di depan cermin kecilnya agar tampil rapi dan cantik. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Ohayou!" sapa Sakura ceria. Di dapur yang ruangannya dibatasi dengan ruang makan, terlihat ayahnya yang baru saja selesai menghidangkan makanan di atas meja. Begitu melihat Sakura muncul di depan pintu, dia tersenyum hangat seolah-olah membalas sapaan putrinya itu.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura-san. Kemarilah. Makanan sudah Ayah siapkan untukmu."

"Arigatou, Otou-san," kata Sakura seraya masuk ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sebelumnya itu, dia menghampiri foto mendiang ibunya yang berada di dalam pigura kayu. Bentuk senyuman di bibir mungilnya yang merekah merah menyerupai busur, menambah wajahnya yang ayu.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san ..." ucap Sakura lembut sambil mengelus bingkai pigura itu. Sudah kebiasaan Sakura setiap hari menyapa ibunya di foto itu. Walaupun foto itu sudah lama terpajang di atas bufet, tidak ada satupun debu yang mengotorinya. Justru foto itu terlihat bersih mengilap. Seperti habis dilap setiap hari.

Setelah Sakura menyapa mendiang ibunya itu, dia berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan duduk manis di kursinya. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan, "Itadakimasu!". Kemudian dia segera melahap masakan ayahnya yang rasanya lezat dan mengundang selera.

"Nyam ..." Sakura mengunyah makanannya dengan nikmat. Tak lama, makanan itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Seperti biasa masakan Otou-san enak sekali," tuturnya.

Ayah tersenyum sembari duduk di hadapan Sakura untuk menyantap sarapannya. Dia menyumpit secuil telur ceploknya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Sedangkan Sakura melanjutkan makannya sambil menatap sebuah kursi kosong di samping ayahnya itu. Kursi yang sedari tadi tidak pernah diduduki siapapun. Selain ...

Touya, kakak Sakura.

"Otou-san," panggil Sakura setelah menelan makanannya. Membuat Ayah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tak terasa, ya ... sudah lima hari Onii-chan pergi ke Kyoto untuk kuliah," kata Sakura pelan. Seingat Sakura, dulu sebelum Touya kuliah, dia selalu duduk di kursi itu. Saat Sakura ke dapur, yang pertama kali dilihat adalah kakaknya itu dan memanggilnya 'Kaijuu'. Sebutan yang tidak ingin Sakura dengar darinya. Terlebih lagi, Touya suka mengejek maupun menggodanya hingga membuat Sakura marah. Mengingatnya saja, sudah membuat Sakura gemas ingin menjitak kepala kakaknya yang super duper menyebalkan itu.

"Iya." Ayah meneguk air minumnya. "Sebetulnya, belum lama Touya-kun kuliah di sana."

"Tapi tetap saja, Otou-san ... Rasanya seperti Onii-chan sudah lama pergi meninggalkan kita. Jadinya kita berdua yang tinggal di sini, deh," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil mangkuk kecil berisi sup. Lalu menyeruputnya sedikit karena masih panas.

Ayah tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-san? Jangan-jangan kamu rindu dengan Touya-kun?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Hoe? E, eh ... itu ..." Sakura malah menunduk. Bingung apakah ia merindukan kakaknya itu atau tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura senang kalau Touya tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi sekarang. Dia merasa bebas dan baik-baik saja tanpa kakaknya. Tidak ada yang mengejeknya dengan menyebut 'Kaijuu'. Tidak ada yang mengganggu dirinya saat bersama Syaoran, pacarnya. Tidak ada yang menggodanya dengan kata-kata yang menyinggung emosi Sakura sampai Sakura ingin menginjak kakinya.

Meskipun begitu ... di sisi lain, Sakura merasa sedih sekaligus rindu pada Touya. Dia ingat saat kecil dulu, Touya selalu menemaninya agar tak merasa diganggu hantu karena Sakura takut pada hantu. Ia juga teringat akan Touya yang merawat dan menjaganya ketika dia jatuh sakit karena demam. Dan juga ... sejak Sakura masih mendapat misi dari Keroberos untuk mendapat kartu Clow. Dengan kata lain, sejak ia masih menjadi Cardcaptor, Touya jatuh ke jurang hingga terluka dan pingsan. Begitu melihat kondisi kakaknya setelah selesai menangkap Mirror, Sakura langsung memeluk kakaknya itu sambil menangis.

Walaupun Touya menyebalkan, namun Sakura sangat menyayanginya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Meskipun dia tidak menunjukkan kasih sayangnya secara langsung. Bahkan Touya protektif pada Sakura, sampai dia sempat memasang ekspresi curiga pada Syaoran. Dikira Syaoran akan merebut adiknya itu darinya. Ada-ada saja.

Kini, sejak kakaknya kuliah di kota lain, Sakura harus tinggal bersama ayahnya. Meskipun kadang sendirian karena Ayah kadang-kadang lembur dan pulang malam. Ia merasakan hawa kesepian mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Kerinduan pada Touya mengisi lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Jika saja Touya tidak kuliah di Kyoto, pasti dia masih ada di rumah ini seperti dulu.

"Bilang saja pada ayahmu ini, Sakura-san. Apa kamu rindu dengan kakakmu?" pinta Ayah Sakura. Di balik kacamatanya, sorot matanya yang menenangkan itu memandangi lekat-lekat putri kesayangannya itu.

Memang Sakura tidak dapat membohongi maupun mengelak dirinya sendiri kalau ia sangat merindukan kakaknya. Maka, dia perlahan mendongak dan menatap ayahnya.

"Iya, Otou-san ... Aku rindu Onii-chan," jawabnya. Iris _emerald_ -nya berbinar-binar. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Mengingat kenangan kebersamaannya dengan Touya.

Pria separuh baya berkacamata itu tersenyum. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Tangannya mengelus lembut surai coklat _caramel_ Sakura. "Kalau kamu benar-benar merindukan Touya-kun, kamu hubungi saja lewat telepon. Ayah yakin, pasti Touya-kun senang kalau kamu menelepon dia. Itu tandanya kamu perhatian sama kakakmu," sarannya bijaksana.

Sakura tertegun sesaat, lalu dia manggut-manggut. "Benar juga ya, Otou-san ..."

"Nah, nanti di telepon kamu bisa tanya kabarnya. Tapi jangan kamu terlalu sering meleponnya. Kuliahnya bisa terganggu ..." Ayah melirik arloji di tangannya. "Sudah jam 7 lewat 15 menit. Habiskan sarapanmu, Sakura-san. Nanti kamu terlambat, Nak," katanya memperingatkan.

"Ah, iya!" Dengan cepat, Sakura kembali menyantap sarapannya sampai habis tak bersisa sedikitpun. Ia lalu menghabiskan air minumnya.

"Aku siap, Otou-san! Sudah saatnya aku berangkat sekarang," lapornya sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"OK. Ini bento-mu." Ayah memberikan bungkusan _pink_ bermotif kelinci yang berisi kotak makan siang itu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Otou-san." Sakura menerima bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, dia bergegas ke depan rumahnya untuk memakai sepatu. Lalu mengambil sepatu roda plus sarung tangan dan pengaman lutut. Begitu dia selesai mengenakan semua itu, dia meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk pergi sekolah.

"Ittekimasu!" serunya. Dia keluar dari pintu rumah yang telah dibuka dan melambaikan tangan ke arah ayahnya.

"Itterashai," balas Ayah Sakura.

Sakura melesat pergi dengan sepatu rodanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Dalam hatinya, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon kakaknya nanti.

* * *

Sorenya ...

"Tadaima!" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam. Dia melepas sepatu rodanya dan juga sepatu sekolahnya. Seusai menyimpan sepatunya itu ke rak, dia berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Ia melihat sebuah papan yang tertempel di situ.

"Otou-san lembur hari ini. Jadi lama pulang ..." gumam Sakura saat membaca tulisan di papan tersebut. Kemudian ia langsung bergerak menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. Kali ini ia mengenakan _dress_ biru muda sebatas lutut.

Begitu Sakura selesai berganti pakaian, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Touya, kakaknya. Dia ingat pada keputusannya tadi pagi untuk menelepon Touya. Kurasa aku harus menelepon Onii-chan sekarang. Dia kan sudah pulang kuliah, pikirnya. Maka dia berlari kecil menuju pesawat telepon dan mengambil gagang telepon.

"Kalau tidak salah, nomornya ini kan?" kata Sakura sambil menatap kertas yang bertuliskan nomor ponsel Touya. Sakura menduga pasti ayahnya yang mencatat nomor itu sebelum beliau berangkat kerja. Jari-jarinya yang mungil mulai menekan tombol-tombol angka, mengikuti nomor ponsel kakaknya itu. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan gagang telepon ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin belum tersambung. Walaupun begitu, Sakura masih sabar menunggu Touya mengangkat telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

Akhirnya, terdengar suara di seberang. Suara itu tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Itu suara Onii-chan! batin Sakura senang. OK, aku akan membalasnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Onii-chan. Ini aku, Sakura!" balasnya riang.

"Sakura?" Suara Touya terdengar kaget. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya itu akan meneleponnya. "Ah, aku tak sangka kalau kamu meneleponku sore ini."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Onii-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Baik. Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh, souka ... Kupikir aku bakalan lepas dari si Kaijuu untuk selamanya," goda Touya.

"Apa?!" Mendadak emosi Sakura naik begitu Touya kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang menjengkelkan itu. Huh! Onii-chan no baka! Awas, ya kalau kamu pulang aku akan 'menghadiahimu' dengan tendangan, batinnya kesal.

Muncul suara tawa di teleponnya. "Hahaha ... kamu masih saja nggak berubah, Sakura. Masih marah, ya kalau aku memanggilmu 'Kaijuu'?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya, iyalah! Aku marah. Sangat marah! Onii-chan juga. Nggak berubah sama sekali! Suka sekali memanggilku begitu," gerutunya.

Touya kembali tertawa. Membuat Sakura berdecak sebal. Apanya sih yang lucu?! Dia tampaknya senang banget lihat aku marah, ya? Hu-uh!

"Ehm ... Sakura." Suara Touya terdengar serius. "Sudah lima hari kamu tidak meneleponku ... apa kamu rindu padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terenyak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Touya akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Seolah-olah kakaknya itu bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sakura benar-benar merindukan Touya. Kakak satu-satunya yang selalu berada di sisi Sakura, kini harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk kuliah. Sungguh cobaan yang berat bagi Sakura. Ia harus hidup tanpa Touya, menghadapi kesendiriannya dengan tabah. Meskipun kesepian menghantui dirinya.

Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa Sakura ucapkan pada Touya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Onii-chan ..."

Hening. Tak ada suara Touya terdengar di seberang telepon. Sepertinya dia terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan lirih Sakura. Kata-katanya tadi begitu tulus. Kata-kata yang berasal dari isi hati seorang adik yang merindukan kakaknya, yang sekarang melanjutkan pendidikannya di tempat yang jauh. Tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau olehnya.

"Hn ... aku juga merindukanmu, adikku."

Betapa bahagianya Sakura begitu Touya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya berlinang. "Onii-chan ..."

"Jangan menangis, Kaijuu. Nanti rumah kita banjir, lho," ejek Touya.

"Hei, aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya ... terharu karena aku punya kesempatan untuk bisa menelepon Onii-chan ... hiks," tandas Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu bisa meneleponku kapan saja. Aku tunggu, Sakura ..." ujar Touya. "Dengar, ya. Kamu tidak akan kesepian sebab kamu bisa bicara padaku lewat telepon."

"Iya ... Arigatou, Onii-chan."

Sejam berlalu, setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Touya, Sakura menutup teleponnya. Ia menghadap ke langit-langit dengan harapan dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Touya suatu hari nanti.

"Terima kasih, Otou-san," ucap Sakura lembut. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menghubungi Onii-chan. Meskipun dia berada di tempat yang jauh, dia tetaplah kakakku. Secara fisik kita memang tidak tinggal bersama lagi, namun itu tidak memutuskan hubungan kita sebagai saudara. Benar, kan?

Onii-chan ... nun jauh di sana, kapan-kapan kabari aku ...

 ***The End***

Hai, minna-san! Berjumpa lagi denganku ... ^^

Aku di sini mempersembahkan FF ini untuk mengikuti challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh reycchi (FFn) /reynyah (AO3), yaitu Siblingisasi! Ahay, ini yang kedua kalinya aku mem-publish FF-ku di challenge ini. Terima kasih buat rey-san yang sudah mengizinkanku mengikuti challenge-nya lagi! XD

Aku suka relationship TouSaku as brother-sister. Bukan berarti aku ngeship mereka as a lover, karena bisa jatuh ke incest! Well, aku malah lebih suka Sakura dipasangkan sama Syaoran. Soalnya mereka itu OTP-ku ... /gak ada yang nanya woi

FF ini kubuat karena aku pengen ada cerita Sakura mengungkapkan perasaan rindunya pada Touya-nii saat dia kuliah di tempat yang jauh. Well, Touya-nii memang nyebelin tapi ngagenin, ya kan? Hehe ...

Bagaimana ceritanya, minna-san? Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangannya dan chara-nya di sini OOC. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk membuatnya sebagus mungkin... :'''')

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF-ku ini. Jaa ne!

* * *

 **Omake**

Lima hari yang lalu ...

Pagi-pagi sekali Touya mengepak barang-barangnya ke kopernya. Tak lupa, dia mengemasi ranselnya untuk pergi kuliah di Kyoto.

"Onii-chan!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ceria memanggilnya. Membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Di sana, Sakura berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Diiringi senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Oh, rupanya kamu, Sakura," sahut Touya. "Suaramu yang menggelegar itu mengagetkanku. Bikin aku jantungan saja," sindirnya sambil mengelus dadanya. Seakan-akan dia terkejut dengan panggilan Sakura barusan.

Tentu saja Sakura tersinggung. Apaan tuh kata-katanya?! Suaraku 'menggelegar'? Hiperbola banget, pikirnya kesal. Wajahnya seketika berubah cemberut.

"Hidoi, Onii-chan! Aku hanya memanggilmu biasa saja, kok. Aku kan bukan petir! Enak saja bilang suaraku ini menggelegar," tukas Sakura mencibir.

Touya cuek saja sambil terus mempersiapkan perlengkapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. "Terserah kamu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kamu kemari?" tanyanya.

"Aku kemari mau mengajakmu sarapan. Aku dan Otou-san sudah mempersiapkannya," jawab Sakura. "Oh, ya. Onii-chan benar-benar mau kuliah di Kyoto bareng Yukito-san?"

"Tentu," jawab Touya singkat. "Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?"

"Eh? A, ano ... itu ..." Sakura menunduk. Entah mengapa, dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin kakaknya yang sudah lama tinggal bersamanya itu harus berpisah dengannya. Ia sangat khawatir kalau ia kesepian kalau kakaknya tidak tinggal di rumahnya lagi.

Sakura tahu kalau kakaknya pergi ke Kyoto demi meneruskan pendidikannya di jenjang yang tinggi. Namun tetap saja ia tidak rela Touya pergi jauh darinya. Bisa saja Touya kuliah universitas lain yang lebih dekat. Misalnya, universitas tempat Ayah mengajar. Tetapi tidak mungkin dibatalkan karena dia sudah resmi diterima menjadi mahasiswa di sana. Karena itulah, Sakura tidak dapat mencegah Touya pergi. Mau tak mau ia harus merelakannya walau dengan berat hati. Sakura merasa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama kakaknya itu.

"Oi, kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Teguran Touya membawa Sakura keluar dari alam lamunannya. Sakura terkejut. Dilihatnya, Touya sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sekarang ia berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Hoe? I, iya?"

"Apa sih yang kamu lamunkan?" tanya Touya lagi sambil menatap adiknya itu. "Kamu tidak rela, ya aku pergi?"

"Eh? Ba, bagaimana Onii-chan bisa tahu?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Waduh, Touya berhasil menebaknya. Jangan-jangan ... dia paranormal?

"Hanya asal tebak saja," ujar Touya tanpa menghiraukan kekagetan Sakura. "Dari raut wajahmu, sih kelihatannya kamu tidak senang begitu."

"I, itu tidak benar, Onii-chan! Aku senang, kok kalau Onii-chan kuliah di universitas yang Onii-chan inginkan." Sakura mengelak disertai senyuman yang dipaksakan walaupun hatinya sedih.

"Hoo, jangan bilang kamu senang aku pergi karena aku dianggap pengganggu, ya."

"Hei, tidak mungkin aku bilang begitu! Onii-chan ini ..."

Tiba-tiba sentuhan tangan mengenai kepala Sakura. Sakura mendongak. Dia menatap Touya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya disertai dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kamu tidak usah sedih begitu, Sakura. Kan aku jadi tidak semangat kuliahnya kalau kamu sedih. Nanti bisa-bisa aku kepikiran. Lagipula, aku hanya empat tahun di sana. Tidak bakalan lama, kok," hiburnya tenang. "Jangan khawatir. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengunjungimu sebisa mungkin bersama Yuki. Karena itu jangan sedih, ya. Bersikap cerialah seperti biasa walaupun aku tidak bersamamu. OK?"

Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Touya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. Setidaknya kata-katanya itu cukup ampuh untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Touya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat _caramel_ Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hei, Onii-chan! Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Sakura agak kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Tapi mau sarapan. Apa lagi?" jawab Touya nyengir sambil melirik adiknya itu. "Kalau aku tidak cepat, bisa-bisa bagianku habis dimakan olehmu, Ka-i-juu," lanjutnya menggoda seraya mengeja di bagian panggilannya itu.

Perempatan siku muncul di kepala Sakura. Dia mengepalkan tangannya seakan-akan ingin meninju Touya. "Onii-chan!"


End file.
